1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments generally relate to providing an image output apparatus and a method of rendering an image. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to providing an image output apparatus for removing aliasing by using a texture and a method of rendering an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus outputs a primitive such as a line, a figure, or the like, that is output from an external source. A the primitive refers to an element constituting a line, a circle, a curve, a polygon, or the like, that may be actually drawn, stored, and controlled by a computer graphics program. In particular, the most basic primitive may be referred to as a line.
When a diagonal line or a figure is drawn or output by using an apparatus such as a computer, a user may easily detect aliasing, as shown in FIG. 1. This is caused by a pixel size or resolution of a display screen being sufficient for vision by a human. In other words, the display apparatus uses pixels smaller than a size that may be seen by a human and draws a line or a figure, which is a digital value, by using combinations of pixels, and thus, aliasing occurs.
Several methods of solving the problem of aliasing exist, but a multi-sample anti-aliasing (MSAA) method is mainly used in a mobile environment. In particular, the MSAA method sets several sub sample points in one pixel and determines a color of the pixel according to how much a line covers the sub sample points.
The MSAA method used in the mobile environment is simply applied but is based on sampling. Therefore, the MSAA method does not fully display all figure shapes, and the number of samples is increased to acquire a high-quality image. As a result, the MSAA method requires a large amount of operations.